


Inappropriate

by lightly



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual situations that take place (mostly) in public places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate

> I. There, right there
> 
>  _Five minutes to show time_

 

“No.” Yunho says. He says the word loudly and firmly, loudly and firmly like he means it. Changmin just smiles at him, a winning smile. A _winners_ smile. The smile of a man who is about to get his way.

“No.” Yunho says again. Quieter this time, not as firmly. Changmin’s smile widens, he knows that Yunho doesn’t mean it. Hell, Yunho knows he doesn’t really mean it, but… “We can’t.”

Really, they can’t. They only have five minutes before they are due to perform.

“We only have five minutes.” Yunho says. It’s a reasonable and valid excuse but even as Yunho says it out loud he knows it sounds kind of lame. Changmin’s smile morphs into a smirk.

“A lot can happen in five minutes.”

Yes, yes it can.

 

*

 

A backstage blow job is one of Yunho’s favourite things, and Changmin knows this all too well. The act of having Changmin on his knees, a subservient position - but still, it’s not Yunho who’s in control.

Yunho likes that someone, anyone could intrude upon their private moment at any time. He likes, no, he _loves_ that they might be caught.

Yunho’s a screamer, in the privacy of their own home he loves to scream out Changmin’s name. Keeping quiet here is a delicious challenge.

Yes, a backstage blow job is one of Yunho’s favourite things. But only after, after the show. After, when they have time, when there isn’t a hundred people calling for them, looking for them, needing them to be in a dozen places at once.

Still, Yunho can’t even pretend that he doesn’t get off on the danger. And get off he does. Changmin’s lips, tongue and hands take care of that. Changmin has to go on stage hard, he’s wearing tight jeans and shirt that just barely covers his obvious erection. There is fire in Changmin’s eyes and this performance he hits Yunho extra hard.

And Yunho, Yunho likes it.

 

||

 

> II. I could have danced all night.
> 
>  _Late night training_

 

They dance and they dance and they dance and they dance and they dance. They dance until they can’t think, feel or see straight. They dance until Yunho is pretty sure that he can’t feel his legs, and then they dance some more.

When they collapse to the floor they are laughing though Yunho has no idea why, he doesn’t know what is so funny.

He does know that laughing feels good, so, so good.

He reaches out for Changmin’s hand, it’s instinctual, a natural action. Reaching for Changmin feels a little like he’s reaching towards home. Changmin’s hand is warm, Yunho feels hot - fever hot.

“There might still be trainees around.” Changmin says but his own words of warning don’t stop him from fumbling for Yunho’s belt.

“It’s too late for them to still be here.” Yunho mumbles. It doesn’t matter anyway, Yunho is pretty sure he locked the door.

 

||

 

> III. I want you to want me.
> 
>  _Company is coming over_

 

They crash together. An explosion of teeth and tongue and a tangle of limbs, bodies pressed hard against each other.

Yunho feels the need clawing at him, it’s a hissing, spitting anger that demands to be fed and even though he couldn’t hold Changmin any tighter, couldn’t pull him any closer, it still feels like Changmin is too far away. Sometimes, sometimes when Changmin kisses him, Yunho thinks the world could end around them and they wouldn’t even notice. It’s their moment, it’s their time, all there is to the world is the two of them right then and right there.

There is nothing but them and then… and someone knocking at the door.

“Fuck,” Changmin moans into Yunho’s mouth. “Fuck it, fuck it. They’re early.” Changmin pulls away and Yunho feels a little like crying.

 

*

 

“Sorry.” Kyuhyun says with a smile completely lacking in sincerity. “We had nothing else to do.”

“We did.” Yunho says a little ungraciously. Oh, he’s feeling all kinds of ungracious right now.

 

||

 

> IV. Love you till your eyes roll back.
> 
>  _The party can’t start till you get here_

 

They are careful not to rip too much at each other’s clothes, no matter how much the unnecessary fabric is in the way. Though Yunho was sure that no one would notice a few naturally made tears among all the designer ones. Still, they had to be presentable for when they finally presented themselves. They’d arrived at the party almost an hour before but they’d sneaked away before anyone could notice they were there.

“…nho!…”

Yunho thinks he heard someone call out his name, someone out in the hall. He stills his movements and tries to listen, he thinks he hears someone outside the door. Changmin’s hands continue their exploration, they roam over Yunho’s shoulders, under his shirt. Changmin apparently hasn’t heard a thing.

“Yunho?”

Yunho groans and Changmin curses, this time Changmin hears it too.

“Quick, turn off your cell phone.” Changmin hisses, his breath is a hot rush of air over Yunho’s skin. It makes him shiver.

“Already did.” Yunho whispers back. It’s a good thing he did that earlier because the next thing he hears is the person outside - Leeteuk - Say:

“He’s not answering his phone. I’m sure I saw him come down this way.”

“I’m sure he’s around somewhere. Let’s get back before Onew drinks all the Soju.”

Yunho thinks he hears the sound of retreating footsteps, he _thinks_. His heart beat is so loud that it’s hard to really hear anything.

“They’re gone.” Changmin says. He dissolves into a fit of quiet, almost breathless laughter. “Shit, that was so close.”

There is silence outside but Yunho can’t bring himself to relax yet, he thinks there might still be someone outside. The silence stretches on until there is a loud thump as someone kicks at the door. Heechul’s laugh is so loud it’s almost like he’s there in the little closet with them.

“I won’t tell!” Heechul screeches. “Come out when you’re done.”

And then Heechul is gone.

“He’s going to tell everyone, isn’t he.” Changmin says, it’s not a question. Yunho can only nod, but it’s dark in here and he knows that Changmin can’t really see him clearly.

“Yeah.” Yunho sighs. “Yeah he is.”

Changmin just laughs and Yunho can’t help it, he has to laugh too.


End file.
